


Gift of Pleasure [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [39]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Military Kink, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Obi-Wan had gotten somewhat accustomed to the 'gifts' that might be left for him in his quarters, be it in the field, on ship, or even in the Temple. After all, his beloved Commander had been taking the time to properly woo him now that the war was entering clean-up and rebuilding stages.





	Gift of Pleasure [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gift of Pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766530) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> Recorded for the group sex on my podfic bingo card.

**Title: Gift of Pleasure**

**Fandom:** Star Wars, Clone Wars

**Author:** [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Anakin Skywalker/CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex/Obi-Wan Kenobi

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Length:** 8:38

**Summary:**

 Obi-Wan had gotten somewhat accustomed to the 'gifts' that might be left for him in his quarters, be it in the field, on ship, or even in the Temple. After all, his beloved Commander had been taking the time to properly woo him now that the war was entering clean-up and rebuilding stages.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766530)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/gift%20of%20pleasure.mp3)


End file.
